A common issue during assembly of electronic devices is a change in components late in the design cycle or the need for different types of components in the same product.
One approach for addressing this problem is to have multiple footprints on a substrate, with each of the footprints configured to fit a particular component during final assembly and each of the footprints being electrically coupled to the die field so that during assembly the desired component can be positioned on the selected footprint region. Such an approach results in unused area on the board (the footprint region(s) that are not used) and can lead to potential signal integrity issues where the open lines in an unused footprint region can impact the signal quality.